1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device called area array package comprising connecting sections arrayed in an area like a lattice, such as BGA (Ball Grid Array) or CSP (Chip size package) and its manufacturing method, especially to a semiconductor device to cope with electric signal including noise.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, there is an occasion when computer communication is performed by wireless, such as radio waves or infrared rays. And, demand of this kind of wireless computer communication is comparatively high. To reply to this demand, semiconductor device for wireless communication is manufactured. And, an example of this semiconductor device and its manufacturing method are disclosed in, for example, JP2001-210743. This document discloses a method of manufacturing plural semiconductor devices of different package sizes efficiently. The semiconductor devices of this kind are mounted on mother boards. Plural wiring of a prescribed pattern is formed on a mother board. And, each terminal of the semiconductor device is connected with corresponding portion of the wiring. By way of each terminal, outside signals such as electricity source, operating clock and radio signal obtained via antenna etc. are inputted to said semiconductor device. On the other hand, said semiconductor device puts out various kinds of signals from each terminal to corresponding portion of wiring.
Meanwhile, in the conventional semiconductor device, noise could be included in the outside signal of electricity source, operating clock or radio signal etc. This noise caused error or delay in operation, when outside signal including this noise is inputted to the semiconductor device. Since, any countermeasure is not provided to said semiconductor device.
Therefore, the present invention aimed at providing semiconductor device provided with a countermeasure to the noise included in the outside signal, or occasionally in the inside signal.